You've Made Your Bed
by CrazyJan57
Summary: What if Zorro had not interrupted Victoria's dinner with DeSoto in 'Love Potion Number 9' Based on NWZ
1. Chapter 1

**YOU'VE MADE YOUR BED...**

Disclaimer – I don't own the rights, Zorro Productions Inc does - I just like to play with the characters.

Plot – What if the episode LOVE POTION # 9 had ended differently, what if Zorro hadn't interrupted Victoria's romantic dinner with de Soto.

Some readers may find this a little disturbing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Victoria slowly woke from a wonderful dream and felt a strange but peaceful sense of contentment wash over her. She didn't want to wake up; she wanted to stay in that warm, fuzzy place so she snuggled more deeply into the mattress, hoping to reclaim that inner peace that she was feeling. As she slowly let sleep claim her once more, she heard a strange noise that she couldn't place. Then it came again, a deep rumbling sound and it came from behind her.

She tried to ignore it but as the sound came a third time, she had to find out what it was otherwise she would never get back to sleep. She slowly rolled over, groaned softly as her muscles protested the movement and when she opened her eyes and saw in the early morning light what was making the sound, she let out a loud piercing scream that shattered the quiet tavern and didn't stop.

Lying beside her in her small bed was Ignacio de Soto and from what she could see, he was naked and so was she.

Ignacio de Soto was having a wonderful dream, he felt relaxed and completely contented and wonderfully warm as though there was someone lying next to him, sharing his body heat. His sleep was shattered by a woman screaming and the next thing he knew he was on the hard, cold floor. Someone had pushed him out of bed. It was then he realised that he was naked as the day he had been born and the woman screaming was Victoria Escalante. He was mortified as he searched frantically for his clothes and tried to remember how he came to be in this situation.

Victoria was beyond mortification, she was hysterical as she continued to scream and yell at him. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Her mind couldn't accept what had occurred as she held the bed covers up to her chin.

Ignacio's heart pounded so hard that he thought it would burst, his hands shook as he pulled on his trousers and in his haste, he stumbled and fell back down onto the floor. He felt sick and he felt great shame at what he had done. "Forgive me, forgive me." his voice was hoarse as though he had been the one screaming.

"GET OUT, GET OUT!" she screamed again.

Ignacio picked up the rest of his clothes and bolted from her bedroom, and stumbled down the stairs, his face burned deep red 'what have I done' he muttered as he reached the main taproom of the tavern and collapsed onto a seat to finish dressing.

Victoria was in deep shock, her slender body shook violently, she felt icy cold, she felt so sick that she lurched out of bed and was physically ill in the chamber pot that was under her bed. As her body stopped heaving, she slid further down on the floor and pulled the bedcover over her bare skin, but not before she saw a very faint smear of blood on her inner thighs. She let out another primal scream, which went on and on.

Ignacio had just pulled on his boots and was about to exit the tavern when the terrible scream came from upstairs, it was a scream that made his blood run cold and froze his soul. He all but ran out of the tavern at that dreadful sound. How had it reached that staged? How could he have been intimate with the senorita, he asked himself as he crossed the plaza and entered his office and quarters. He remembered the romantic dinner they had, the wine they had drunk and when he began kissing her, the passion just exploded between them and he recalled carrying her upstairs to her room and…

He shook his head in disbelief at the memory of their behaviour over the last two days, ever since he used that damn potion in their drinks in an effort to catch Zorro. It had not turned out the way he had hoped, just the opposite. He had not captured the masked bandit.

Victoria lay curled up in a ball on the floor of her bedroom, her heart and soul broken as the realisation of what had occurred hit her. She had given herself to the man who wanted to destroy the man she loved, the man she had saved herself for, Zorro. She felt such shame and guilt that she just wanted to die. She remembered with horror that she had been a willing partner in their…actions. He had not forced her.

"What have I done? What have I done?" she wailed. "Oh Zorro forgive me, please forgive me. I'm so sorry, so sorry." she whimpered as hot tears flowed down her face.

Ignacio closed the door of his private quarters and let out a shuddering sigh, grateful that he had seen no-one on the way back from the tavern. It was still very early, just after dawn so there was no-one around. He still could not believe that their behaviour had ended up in her bed. He crossed to the washbasin, splashed water on his burning face, and tried to calm his beating heart. As he reached for the towel with trembling hands, the shock had eased a little and a new feeling emerged, a feeling of satisfaction, of superiority, of smugness. He had always assumed that Zorro was her lover but he had been surprised but very pleased to find out otherwise. He had taken her virginity; he had been her first, not Zorro.

He laughed aloud. He would use this knowledge against the masked man sometime in the future. He knew it would kill him much, much more than a bullet would. He would simply wait for the right time. Then he frowned as another thought crossed his mind. If or when Zorro found out about what had happened, he would unquestionably become so furious that he might even kill him for dishonouring the woman he loved. He would have to be careful of when and how he would tell the masked bandit that his woman was no longer his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Almost three hours later, there was a pounding on her bedroom door. "Victoria, Victoria, are you okay?" Pilar called out from the other side of the door. She had arrived at the tavern to begin work and to her surprise she had found that her employer had not yet risen. It was very unusual for Victoria not to be up and getting the tavern ready for the coming day so she had gone upstairs to her room to see what was wrong.

She was about to knock on the door again when Victoria opened it. Pilar gasped at the gaunt appearance of her friend. Victoria was still in her nightshirt and robe, she had red puffy eyes as though she had been weeping, her face was very pale, and her hair looked tangled. There seemed to be an air of anguish about her as though something terrible had happened.

"Madre de Dios, Victoria what's wrong, has something happened? Are you ill?" Pilar asked worriedly as she reached out her hand to her friend.

Victoria pulled her robe tight around herself and nodded. "Si, Pilar, I'm not feeling very well. I think I will keep the tavern closed today." her voice hoarse.

Pilar nodded. "Of course, is there anything I can get for you? Would you like me to get Doctor Hernandez?" she offered.

"NO." Victoria replied more sharply than she meant to. "No, Pilar. I'm just tired." she continued more evenly. "I guess that I have been working too hard lately and it's catching up with me." she tried to convince her friend.

However, Pilar wasn't convinced. She knew there was something bothering her and it wasn't just tiredness, it was something serious. "Are you sure Victoria?" she tried again to find out what was wrong.

Victoria gave her a small smile. ""Si, I'm sure Pilar. I'm tired that's all. I just need to rest. I'll be okay tomorrow." she could not bear to think about what had happened the night before, let alone speak about it, no matter how tempting her friend's offer was.

Pilar sighed, if she wasn't going to tell her what the problem was, there was nothing she could do about it. "Okay but if you need anything, just send word to me."

This time Victoria's smile was more warmer. "Gracias Pilar, you are a good friend." she reached out her hand and squeezed the other lady's arm to re-assure her.

Pilar smiled back. "So are you Victoria." she replied as she gave Victoria's hand a quick squeeze before she left her alone.

* * *

><p>Word spread quickly of Victoria's mysterious illness and of her decision to keep the tavern closed for the day and many of the citizens prayed for a quick recovery. Mendoza was heartbroken when he heard that the tavern would be closed, because it meant that he would have to eat at the garrison mess, something he didn't want to do. The lancers rotated kitchen duties on a regularly basis and at best the food was barely edible, at worst, well eating leather would have been more appetising than some of the food that was served in the mess. There was no-one in the entire district that could cook better than Senorita Victoria and he added his prayers for a speedy recovery.<p>

Mendoza knocked on his Commandante's office door.

"Enter." came the muffled voice.

He entered the office and stood at attention in front of de Soto's desk. "Excuse me Alcalde, have you heard about Senorita Escalante?"

de Soto looked up sharply from the paperwork on his desk, peered intently at the portly Sergeant to see if there was any indication that he knew what had transpired between him and the senorita, but there was no sign of it. "What about her?" he asked harshly as a wave of shame and guilt flowed over him.

If Mendoza heard the harshness in the Alcalde's voice, he gave no sign of it. "Senorita Escalante is feeling ill and has closed the tavern for the day."

de Soto wasn't very surprised to hear that. "Oh. Well, I hope she feels better soon." he turned his gaze back to the paperwork on his desk. After several seconds he noticed that the Sergeant was still in front of him. "What is it Sergeant?" he asked exasperatedly.

Mendoza squirmed. "Well, with the tavern closed, you will have to eat in the mess hall." he said apologetically.

de Soto frowned, he disliked eating in the hall with the common soldiers. "Just bring me a tray of food at noon. I'll eat here." he ordered.

Mendoza nodded. "Si Alcalde, I'll bring whatever you like." he saluted and left his commanding officer to brood.

As de Soto reached for the quill, his hand shook hard, he clinched his fist and closed his eyes. He knew he had to apologise to her but how, when? It wasn't easy to admit to his mistakes and it had been a mistake. He couldn't believe that he stooped so low to take a commoner to bed. He shook his head as a sudden image of her beneath him, entered his mind. He groaned and tried to think about something else other than her soft skin against his...

* * *

><p>"So father, how long has it been since you have seen your old amigo?" Diego asked as he entered the stables along with his father and began to saddle their horses for the journey into the pueblo. They were to meet an old friend of his father's, who was arriving on the midday stagecoach, before he was to spend some time at The Guardian office to prepare for the next issue of the weekly paper.<p>

Don Alejandro chuckled. "Many years Diego, more than I like to think about." he replied as he patted Dulcinea on her neck and pulled the saddle blanket over her back. "It's been almost ten years since we last saw each other." he paused as an idea came to him. "You know, he does have a daughter around your age, that he hasn't managed to marry off yet."

Diego sighed at the mention of his unwed status again but thankfully Jose, their foreman, came up to them at that moment to stop any further mention of his future wife.

"Excuse me patron, have you heard that Senorita Escalante is ill and has closed the tavern for the day?" Jose said.

Don Alejandro exchanged a concerned look with his son. "No we haven't heard. Is the Senorita okay?"

Jose shrugged. "Si, Pilar said that she was tired and needed a rest but she would open the tavern again tomorrow." he replied before he left them.

"Father, perhaps I can visit Victoria, see if she needs anything." Diego suggested.

Don Alejandro nodded. "Yes, yes that's a good idea Diego. I'll get Maria to cook up some broth for her. If Victoria is feeling ill, she won't feel like cooking for herself."

"Si, perhaps some chicken broth." Diego replied with a worried look on his face. It was rare for Victoria to be ill, in fact he couldn't even remember the last time she had been.

* * *

><p>An hour later Diego knocked on the back door of the tavern, in his hand he carried a small pot of chicken broth. As he waited, he shifted the still warm pot from one hand to the other; Marie had just finished cooking it before he left. He was about to knock again when he heard movement on the other side of the door.<p>

"Who is it?" Victoria called out.

"It's Diego." he called back.

Victoria sighed, she didn't want to see anyone today, not even her closest friend but she couldn't be rude to him, so she unlatched the door and opened it.

Diego was shocked at her haggard appearance. "Victoria what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

She shrugged and gave him a small smile. "I'm okay Diego, I'm just tired. There's nothing to worry about." she tried to convince him.

He frowned, it was more than tiredness, there was an air of torment about her.

Victoria saw his concern. "Truly Diego, I'm okay. I just need to rest, I'll be okay tomorrow."

He sighed, Victoria was a stubborn lady and if she wasn't going to tell him, there was nothing he could do about it. "Well, we heard that you were ill and we had Maria cook up some broth for you." he smiled as he handed over the pot to her.

Her smile was genuine this time as she took it from him. "Oh gracias Diego, that's very kind of you and your father." she replied as she removed the lid and inhaled. "Chicken broth, that's just want I needed, please thank Maria for this." she replaced the lid.

Diego smiled back. "I will. Victoria, if you need anything or if you need to talk to someone, please send for me and I'll come back. Whatever else I am to you, I'm always your friend." he added softly.

Victoria felt tears well in her eyes at his sincerity, although she wasn't sure what he meant by his words but he was a good friend and if only she could talk to him, it might make things clearer. But she just didn't believe that he would understand what happened, no one would. "Gracias Diego, I will."

He nodded and squeezed her hand in support. "Adios."

"Adios Diego." she watched him disappear around the corner before she stepped back and closed the door. She leant her forehead against the wood and cried. How was she going to tell Zorro about what happened? How would he react? She shuddered to think what he would do to her and to his rival. Should she even tell him? She sank to the floor in pain, cradling the pot of broth in her arms. She could never lie to him. Their strange relationship was based on a number of things but importantly, they had never lied to each other. She never thought of his reluctance to unmask as a lie, she knew it protected him as well as her from the hangman's noose.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Zorro climbed up to the high kitchen window and leapt quietly to the floor. He saw the fire was out in the kitchen but there was light coming through the curtains and he stepped through. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. His lady was sitting forlornly in front of the low burning fire in the main taproom, with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders and his heart broke at her obvious suffering.<p>

"Victoria" he said softly

She gasped as she stood, turned and faced the man she loved "Zorro" she whispered. She had been dreading this moment for she knew that HE would come, if not tonight, then tomorrow. Zorro always knew what was happening in the pueblo almost before he was needed. But not last night, he hadn't been there to stop him, to stop her. She shook her head, it wasn't right to blame Zorro for what happened, it wasn't his fault, it was hers.

Zorro crossed the tavern floor and was about to enfold her into his arms when at the last moment, she stepped back from him. He was stunned, never before had she shied away him.

"Querida, what's wrong. Are you ill?" he asked worriedly.

Victoria bit her lower lip as she tried to hold back her tears at the concern and the love in his voice. All she wanted to do was to fall into his arms and let him sooth away her troubles but it wasn't that simple. Nothing could ease her soul.

"I'm okay Zorro." her voice shook slightly.

He knew that she wasn't all right and took another step closer to her but again she moved back. "Victoria please, let me help you." he pleaded.

She shook her head; no-one could help her. "I'm sorry Zorro. Perhaps I'm coming down with a cold, I don't want you to catch anything." she replied as she walked towards the bar.

Again Zorro was stunned by her strange behaviour. "Victoria...?"

She interrupted him. "Please Zorro, I'm tired." she pleaded with him.

He gazed at her, wondering if he should leave or not. For she was obviously very upset about something, something she didn't want to talk about. "Has something happened to one of your brothers?"

She shook her head. "No, they are okay."

"Then what is it? Has something happened to you." he paused as another thought crossed his mind. "Dios, you haven't been...been...assaulted." his voice shook with dread. It was one of his greatest fears, that some troublemaker would take advantage of a woman all alone in a tavern, without him being there to prevent it. It had almost happened once before but thankfully two Señores had stopped the assault before serious harm had come to her.

"No, nothing like that." her own voice trembled. She couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him. It would break him and he would end up hating her. "I'm just tired Zorro. I really do appreciate you coming tonight but there's nothing to worry about."

He narrowed his eyes, he had a strange feeling that she was lying or at least she was hiding something from him, but he decided not to push her and hoped that she would tell him in her own time. "Okay Victoria, I'll go." He reached out, took her hand in his, and was stunned at how hard her hand shook as he raised her hand and planted a kiss to her soft skin. "I love you querida."

She shivered at his gentleness, of his love and his concern. "I love you too Zorro." she replied as she held back her tears.

He kissed her hand once more and left her alone.

Victoria let her tears flow as she watched him go. She just couldn't tell him, she couldn't. She slowly made her way up the stairs and stopped at the doorway of her room. Her heart pounded as she stared at the bed with horror, she had changed the bedsheets but she no longer wanted to stay in that room. She fled and entered the last of the guest rooms, threw herself down onto the bed, and cried herself to sleep.

Victoria woke the next morning with a new determination that surprised her as she prepared the tavern for the coming day. She had accepted what she had done, she still despised herself but she couldn't undo what she had been done, no matter how much she wanted to. She had made an inexcusable mistake in allowing de Soto to make love to her and nothing could change that. She had to get on with her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the following days Victoria slowly became more like her usual outgoing self but the citizens couldn't help but notice that she still hadn't completely recovered from whatever was ailing her. It was in the way she chatted to them, she still smiled and laughed with them but her happiness never seemed to reach her eyes. Her eyes held a pain that they didn't understand, a pain that she was trying to deal with on her own.

de Soto stayed in his office in those first few days, he even ate his meals in his quarters. He knew that he was hiding away from her but he couldn't face her, not yet. He felt very conflicted about his actions, still felt shame for what he had done, but four days after that fateful night, he could no longer put off his duty. He waited just before siesta and crossed the plaza to the tavern. As he entered through the wooden doors, he was pleased that there was no-one else in the tavern, he didn't want anyone to hear what he was about to say.

Victoria heard someone enter and looked up with a smile on her face, thinking that it was a latecomer but as her eyes met de Soto's, the smile disappeared and was replaced by anger, hurt, sadness and even hatred. "I'm about to close the tavern Alcalde." her voice cold and unwelcoming.

He nodded as he moved further inside. "I understand but I won't keep you long Senorita." he paused to gather his thoughts. "Senorita...Victoria please accept my deepest apologies for...the other night. It should not have happened."

"No, it should not have." she replied harshly.

"I am truly sorry Victoria. If I could go back and change what happened, I would." he said remorsefully.

Victoria heard the regret in his voice and sighed. "It was my fault as well."

He shook his head. "No, I was to blame." he said as he ran his fingers through his white hair.

She heard his obvious distress and her natural compassion for others, overcame even her dislike for this man. "It was that stupid potion." she replied heatedly.

de Soto nodded. "I have destroyed the rest of the bottles. If that man ever comes back, I will throw him in a cell and he can rot there." he said resolutely.

They regarded each other for a moment.

"I will not mention this to anyone. Let's forget that it ever happened." she said quietly.

"Agreed." he replied instantly.

She frowned at how easily he had accepted. Would he use the incident against her in the future? She clenched her fist as a sudden thought came to her, he would use it against Zorro, and it would kill him, it would kill him more than a hangman's noose ever would.

"NO-ONE must know Alcalde, not even Zorro." she hissed.

He gave a start as he realised that she had caught him out. "Well...I..."

"Alcalde if you do, I will tell everyone that you forced me." she threatened.

His eyes hardened. "You wouldn't dare!" he replied coldly.

"I would." she said determinedly.

They stared angrily at each other for a moment or two before de Soto sighed and lowered his gaze. "Very well senorita, no-one will know."

* * *

><p>The weeks passed and she became her old self once more, she began to enjoy life again. She had put the incident behind her except for one thing, Zorro. Ever since that night, she had been distancing herself from him. It wasn't intentional but her guilt and shame pushed him away. She saw his confusion and his hurt but she couldn't bring herself to explain why she was doing this to him, to both of them. Even the citizens saw the growing rift between them and many wondered what had caused it, had they argued and if so, was it the end of their great romance?<p>

But as the weeks turned into months, Victoria began to change again, she was pale, she often felt ill and she would break into tears at a moments notice. And along with other signs, she could no longer deny the obvious. She was carrying de Soto's child.

She took a day off and visited the doctor in Santa Paula. She didn't want to visit Doctor Hernandez simply because his office was in the middle of the pueblo and anyone watching would know that she was visiting him, which was rare for her and she didn't want any rumours to follow her. The kindly doctor in Santa Paula confirmed her suspicions, she was ten weeks pregnant. She was in complete and utter shock by the devastating news.

It was the night she returned from Santa Paula that Zorro entered the kitchen from the back door. It had been too long since he last saw her and he had come that night with the sole purpose of discovering why she was pushing him away and he wasn't going to leave without an answer, even if it meant he had to stay the entire night. Something was not right between them and it hurt him that she wouldn't open up to him, that she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He loved her too much to allow her to break their relationship without an explanation.

The moment Victoria saw him, she started to collapse onto the floor and let out a wail that cut through his very soul. He reached out and managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "Querida." he said worriedly as he lowered them both to the floor and wrapped his arms around her.

Victoria grabbed at him and with great heart-wrenching shudders, she sobbed inconsolably into his chest.

Zorro was overwhelmed by her obvious distress and he simply held her shuddering form as he settled more comfortably on the floor. His heart broke as he rocked her and tried to sooth her as best he could. What had happened to her to cause this much pain? he wondered.

It was a long time before Victoria settled and she stayed in his comforting embrace as he continued to rock her, whispering his love to her. She knew that she had to tell him everything now. She had no choice.

Zorro waited until all her shudders and sobs had stopped. "Querida." he whispered.

She sniffled. "I'm sorry." her voice hoarse.

He kissed her hair. "There's nothing to apologise for. Please tell me what's wrong." he paused and when she didn't reply, he continued, "Victoria, you haven't been yourself for some time. Is it something I said or something I did?"

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing you have done."

"Then what." he planted another soft kiss to her hair.

"You will hate me when I tell you." she whispered as she clung to him.

"Oh querida, I could never hate you. I love you. What's wrong? Have you sold the tavern to someone?" he asked as he tried to discover what was wrong with the woman he loved.

She shook her head.

"Have you overcharged one of your guests?"

"No."

Zorro pulled her closer. "Have you poisoned someone?" he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Victoria giggled. "Not lately." She was beginning to relax a little.

"Has Mendoza eaten all your profits?"

She giggled again. "Not quite."

Zorro gently raised her head and gazed into her bloodshot eye.s "Then what is it?" he asked kindly. He saw pain and horror in her eyes and wanted to help her, wanted to take away that pain. "Victoria whatever else I am to you, I'm also your friend." he said softly.

Victoria blinked, where had she heard those words before? She sighed as she shook her head. "Not after what I tell you." she said as she moved away from his warm, comforting embrace and stood up on unsteady legs. "Have you done something that you later regretted?" she asked softly.

He was startled by her question as he stood up. "Well, yes, there has been one or two things that I wish I had done differently. Please tell me what's wrong." he pleaded.

She turned and faced the fireplace and let out a trembling sigh as she tried to grapple with her emotions, she knew that she was going to hurt him no matter what she said. "Remember when you asked me if I had been…attacked and I said no." she said quietly.

"Madre de Dios." he exclaimed as her words sank in. "You mean that you were...that you..." he couldn't say it as he took a step towards her, her back was still to him.

"No...not like that." her voice shook, she wished with all her being that she didn't have to do this to him.

Zorro frowned. "I don't understand."

She sighed again as she turned to face him, tears flowed down her face once more. "I...I...wasn't forced." she finally admitted.

His frown deepened, unable to grasp what she had told him. "What do you mean?" He asked as he stared into her terrified eyes and he finally realised what she meant. "Ay dios mio" he exclaimed as he stepped back from her. "Do you mean...that you...that you..."

"I let a man take me to bed." she whispered, her heart pounded so hard in her chest that it hurt. She wished it would burst so that she wouldn't see the pain that her words were causing to the man she loved.

Zorro's heart collapsed as he stumbled backwards. "You...you...no it can't be. Tell me that you're lying."

Victoria reached out her hand but he pulled back as though her touch would burn him. "I wish I was, Zorro."

"Oh god." he cried out. He could not believe that the woman he loved had betrayed him in this way; she had given herself to another man. What about her promise to him, that she would wait for him? Did that mean nothing to her? He had been faithful to her, even though there had been a number of beautiful women that had come through his life, he had resisted the temptation.

Victoria's heart broke as she saw his deep pain. "I made a mistake Zorro, a terrible mistake and now I...have to suffer the consequences." she cried as she sank down on the bench.

He looked at her blankly and then it hit him as another great wave of pain crashed over him. "You're going to have a child aren't you?" his voice hoarse.

She nodded. "I am so sorry Zorro, so sorry." she wailed.

Zorro's world turned upside down, he felt so ill, he thought that he would be physically sick as he stared unbelievingly at her. "Who...who?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Well it matters to me!" he yelled at her.

Victoria cringed in fear of his anger and stared silently at the floor unable to look at him.

"Ay dios mio." he cried out as a thought entered his mind. "It was him, wasn't it. It was de Soto and that damn potion that you tried to use on me."

Again she couldn't speak but she reached out her hand to him.

He flinched away. "How could you?" his voice scarcely a whisper as he stumbled backwards. "How could you?" he repeated. "Of all the men...why did it have to be him? I might have forgiven you if it had been anyone else but him..."

"Zorro, please..." she sobbed.

He shook his head, turned around and crashed into the pots hanging by the wall, which then fell to the floor as he stumbled out the door. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, all he wanted was to get away from her.

"Zorro wait...please...I'm so sorry." she ran after him but he didn't hear her as he staggered towards Toronado, leapt into the saddle and galloped away.

Victoria sobbed as she sank to her knees and watched the man she loved, gallop away from her. She had a feeling that he would never forgive her and she didn't blame him at all. She had betrayed him, betrayed their love. All because of she wanted to use that love potion on Zorro to make him love her more. Instead of making him love her, she had made him hate her. She wished with all her heart that she had never found that box of potions.

Zorro didn't know where he was going, he ran from his pain, his anger, his shock of her betrayal. He felt as though he had been kicked in the stomach. How could she have done that to them? How could she betray him like that? With HIM, with Ignacio de Soto, his enemy. And now she was carrying his child and that hurt him even more. Somehow he ended up on the beach near the de la Vega's ranch. He slid off the saddle and onto the soft sand and let out such a howl of anguish that Toronado reared up in fright and fled. He sank to his knees and wept. His life was over, it was all finished. There was nothing left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the following days, the citizens once again noticed Victoria's great sadness but this time it was worse than before. She rarely, if at all smiled, her eyes were often bloodshot as though she had been crying and there seemed to be an air of indifference about her, as though she had given up on life. Two of the most meddlesome Señoras were in the tavern one afternoon and they were quietly discussing the Senorita as they tried to discover the cause of her sadness. They couldn't help but noticed just how pale she was, that she seemed to disappear outside often, too often to be something she had eaten and they began to speculate. Had the tavern owner gotten herself in the family way? Who had it been?

They assumed that it could only be Zorro, considering their relationship over the last four and a half years but there had been a cooling off their romance lately. Was that the cause of their breakup? Was there someone else in the Senorita's life? But who was it, if it wasn't Zorro? The Senorita had never shown affection to any man except for Don Diego but they dismissed that idea immediately, they simply couldn't imagine Don Diego behaving in such a manner. It was then they remembered the time when Victoria and de Soto displayed that sickening show of love for each other. Could he be the father of her child? They gossiped with their friends and very quickly the rumour of a pregnancy spread throughout the pueblo and the surrounding district.

It was several days after the cruel rumours first started to surface, that de Soto walked into the tavern just on closing time for siesta. He too had heard the story and he had to know the truth. He didn't know what he would do if the rumour was true, that Victoria was carrying his child but he was willing to help her in any way he could, his sense of duty demanded it of him.

Victoria looked up from the bar and her expression turned hard. "What can I do for you Alcalde?" she asked icily. She knew why he was here, she too had heard the rumours about herself and did not want to discuss it, even with him.

He sighed at her obvious anger. "I have heard some disturbing news." he said as he stepped closer to the bar.

"Oh, what about?" she asked.

He ignored her question. "Is it true?"

"It what true?" she refused to give him the answer that he was looking for.

He frowned slightly. "You know what I mean Senorita."

"NO, I don't." she replied stubbornly.

He refused to play this game any more. "Enough Senorita. I have heard that you are...expecting a child?" Even though there was no-one else in the tavern, he kept his voice low.

She snorted. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear Alcalde." she retorted.

He was becoming angry at her obtuse behaviour. "Senorita." he growled.

Victoria sighed as she heard his frustration and growing anger at her reluctance to tell him the truth. "What do you want me to say, that I'm carrying your child?"

"Are you?" he persisted.

"Alright then, yes I'm pregnant with your child. Are you happy now?" she hissed at him.

de Soto was shocked by her news; he never gave it any thought to the possible consequences of that night. "I...I'm sorry."

"Sorry, sorry! Is that all you can say." she yelled at him.

His own temper flared. "Well what do you want me to say, that I'll stand by you, that I will marry you..."

"Marry you! I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth. I would rather die than become your wife." she yelled.

He took a step back, away from her fury. "I wouldn't be able to marry you anyway." he said quietly, somewhat guiltily.

She snorted. "Why not? Am I not good enough for the great Ignacio de Soto?"

He ignored her words. "I am already married, with several children of my own." he admitted.

Victoria paled and if it wasn't for the support of the bar, she would have collapsed onto the floor. It was not that she expected him to marry her but this was a bombshell. He had never mentioned anything about his wife or children in all the time he was here. "You're married?"

He nodded. "Si, I am. My family stayed in Madrid as I didn't expect to stay here long." he confirmed.

They regarded each other for several moments.

"What are you going to do Victoria?" he asked softly, concern reflected in his voice.

She snorted once more. "What do you care?" she hissed, she hated this man with all her being. She had lost the man she loved because of de Soto's treachery, he had been hiding in her tavern in an attempt to capture Zorro. He had switched the drinks that contained the potion and then he had drunk it himself, not Zorro.

"I am willing to help you in any way I can." he offered.

"I don't want your help. You've done enough already, Alcalde." she replied, refusing to accept his peace offering.

de Soto closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "Very well, I will leave you alone. Do whatever you want. I will have no part of it." with that, he turned and strode out of the tavern.

Victoria sank down on the bench and sobbed. "What am I going to do?" she wailed.

Unwed mothers were shunned, her business would fail, and her friends would desert her. She had heard talk of a woman in San Diego, who for a small fee would provide her with herbs that would end her pregnancy. And more than likely end her life as well. She shuddered at the thought; it wasn't the baby's fault, it couldn't help who its father was. It would have been different if she had been assaulted, for how could she keep a child conceived from that kind of violence? But she hadn't been, she had been a willing partner.

She could go someplace and have the baby but she knew that it would be taken away from her the moment she gave birth and she would never see her child again, never to hold the little one in her arms. She shook her head, she just couldn't imagine giving up her child. There were her brothers, she could always go to one of them for she knew they would help her but they would demand to know who the father was and insist that he marry her. She couldn't exactly marry a man who was already married.

There was a final option; she could marry someone, someone who would be willing to accept the child as his own. But what man would do that? Perhaps some fortune hunter who wanted her profitable business. She shook her head, no, she would have to sell the tavern and move away from the only home she had even known, go someplace where no-one knew her and raise her child on her own. She would tell everyone that she was a widow and that her husband had died, leaving her alone and with a child on the way.

* * *

><p>Several days later, Victoria was walking back to her tavern from seeing the padre for his advice when a number of Señoras saw her coming in their direction and they immediately crossed to the other side of the street. She held her head high but she was hurt at their obvious snub, it wasn't the first time that had happened to her and she knew it wouldn't be the last either. She had to find a buyer for the tavern soon, she had to get away from Los Angeles and the hateful gossip.<p>

As she reached the doors of her tavern, she caught the surprised and confused look on her dearest friend's face. She was surprised by how pale and ill-looking Diego was, there were dark marks under his eyes as though he hadn't slept for days.

"Diego are you okay?" she asked concernedly as he caught up with her and they entered the tavern together.

He shrugged and gave her a weak smile. ""I've received a new book a couple of days ago and stayed up all night reading it." he admitted. "But what about you, are you okay?"

She sighed. "I'm okay Diego."

He looked sceptical as he took in her paleness; her eyes were a little bloodshot as though she was on the verge of crying. "Victoria, I saw what those Señoras did to you just now in the street." he said gently as they crossed to the bar. It was then he noticed that the tavern was empty. "Dios, where are you patrons?"

She sighed again, this was another reason why she had to sell the tavern soon, there was no business except for the passing travellers who came in for a meal and single men, for the married men had been told by their wives not to go to the tavern. It was just enough for her to survive on, she already had to let Maria go and Pilar was willing to work for half pay in order to help her out. It was something she appreciated very much from her friend.

"Have you heard...the rumours?" she asked softly as she ran her hands over the top of the green bar.

Diego nodded, how could he have not have heard about it? The talk was all over the area and some of it was very malicious. "Si, I have. Is it true?" he said kindly.

She felt her face burn with shame as she looked down at the floor, she couldn't face him. "Si, it's true." she whispered.

"Dios." he exclaimed as he reached out and squeezed her hand in support. "And the father, can he not help you?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, he can't."

"Is it Zorro?" he asked carefully.

She pulled her hand away. "That's none of your business, Diego." she said harshly.

"I'm sorry Victoria, I didn't mean to pry." he said contritely.

She sighed. "I'm sorry too Diego, I didn't mean to snap at you."

He smiled a little. "I understand." he paused then continued, "What are you going to do?"

She shrugged. "I'm going to sell the tavern and move away."

He was shocked. "No, you can't!" he all but shouted at her. This was something he never thought possible, she loved the tavern, it was her life.

She raised her eyebrows at his outburst. "I can't stay here. Look around Diego, I have lost most if not all of my patrons, I won't be able to run the tavern like this."

Diego thought hard as he looked around the empty room, he knew that she was right, she wouldn't be able to continue with her business, not with the shame of having an illegitimate baby. She had no choice but to move away. He frowned slightly, he didn't want her to go, he simply couldn't imagine his life without her. "Marry me Victoria." he offered without thinking, but the more he thought about, the more it felt right to him.

"What?" she wasn't sure if she had heard him right.

He took her hand in his. "Marry me. I will claim your child as my own, raise him or her as mine. You will have the protection of my name and then you won't have to sell the tavern and move away." he said kindly.

Tears flowed down her face at his unexpected offer. "But...but why?" she stuttered.

"You are my closest friend and I want to help you." he replied softly.

"But...but how can you. I mean the child isn't yours." she uttered.

Diego shook his head. "It doesn't matter Victoria, please marry me, let me be a father to your child." he offered again. He realised in that moment, just how true his words were. He was over his shock now and if it was a choice between losing Victoria altogether or accepting what had happened and taking her as his wife, well there was no choice.

Victoria was shocked beyond belief, she never thought that he would do this for her, he was such a good friend and it was the answer to her prayers. Then a thought crossed her mind. What kind of marriage did he want? Did he expect her to share his bed? "Diego…if …will you …will we… share a bed?" her face burned deep red at the thought of sharing a bed with Diego.

"Only if you want to." he reassured her.

"I don't know what to think." she whispered.

"Then don't think, just marry me." he persisted.

Could she marry him? She did like him of course and respected him. "Diego, I...don't love you...in that way. What will you get from this marriage? What if you meet someone and fall in love with her?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I guess we will work through any issues that may occur." he paused and then continued, "Victoria, you are my friend and I don't want you to leave the only home you have known because of this mistake. And we do have a great friendship, which is more than most people have." he added.

She turned and slowly walked around the tavern and thought about the generous offer. She would regain some of the respect that she had lost by marrying into the De la Vaga family, it would surely stop the snubs towards her, Diego and his father would make sure of that. She did like Diego and they had always gotten on well together and she could see the marriage being a good and respectful one, perhaps in time she could come to love him and him with her.

What about Zorro and his pledge to her? He hadn't shown up in the time since that dreadful night and she had a feeling that he wouldn't come back, not after her betrayal. In fact there had been a robbery on the stagecoach the day before and in a separate incident a number of cattle had been stolen from several ranches. Normally Zorro would have brought the culprits into the pueblo for justice by now but no-one had seen him. Had she driven him away? She must have. What life did she have if she didn't marry Diego? A life in shame, in disgrace, rumours would follow her no matter where she went.

Victoria sighed and turned back. "Okay Diego, I will marry you but don't expect..."

Diego stopped her. "I don't expect anything except friendship." he replied.

As tears gathered in her eyes again, Diego pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "It will be alright Victoria, you'll see." he whispered.

As they hugged each other, they heard a gasp behind them and pulled apart guiltily.

Standing in the doorway was Senora Costa, who was staring at them in amazement. "Excuse me Senorita, Don Diego. I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll come back later." she said with a gleam in her eyes. She backed out of the tavern in a hurry, she couldn't wait to her tell her friends about what she had witnessed, perhaps they had been mistaken about the identity of the father. Don Alejandro will not be pleased about this, she mused to herself.

Diego sighed as they watched her go. "You will have to marry me now."

Victoria nodded. "Si, she is the worst gossip in the pueblo." she paused, and then placed her hand on his arm. "Diego, are you sure you want to claim the baby as yours?" she whispered.

He patted her hand. "Si, we will say that the baby is mine."

"Do you...do you want to know who...?" her voice crackled with her shame.

He gently raised her face and gazed into her worried eyes. "Only if you want to tell me Victoria."

She closed her eyes. "I don't...know if...I ...can." she replied as tears threatened to roll down her face. How could she tell her closest friend about what had happened? She didn't want to lose his friendship with the knowledge of the baby's father.

Diego leant forward and planted a soft kiss to her forehead. "It's alright Victoria." he paused for a moment and let out a small sigh. "Now we just have to tell father."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One week later, Victoria and Diego were married in the mission chapel. Don Alejandro still fumed at his son's disgraceful actions and the only thing that kept him from immediately disowning Diego was this marriage. Even this forced marriage didn't completely erase his fury, his disgust at the thought of it. How had he raised a despicable son like Diego, was beyond him. It seemed that one night almost three months ago, his cowardly son had inexplicably seduced the lovely tavern owner and now they had to face the consequences of that action.

Victoria could not help but notice how the relationship between Diego and his father had further disintegrated and she felt great shame because it was from of her own actions that Diego now had to suffer the contempt from his father for something he had not done but to her surprise, he seemed to shrug off the criticisms as though it meant nothing to him. The only sticking point was that she was to share his room after all.

Two days before the wedding, Victoria arrived at the hacienda with her meagre belongings and when she was directed to Diego's room, she was surprised. She thought that she would have a room to herself and said so to Don Alejandro.

He looked startled at her query. "Why, you have already shared a room." he couldn't bring himself to say bed.

"Father, if Victoria wants a room of her own, could we not give her one." Diego interrupted.

Don Alejandro shook his head. "Nonsense, I don't believe in married people having separate rooms." he replied in a firm voice that both of them knew to be unmoveable.

Victoria and Diego stared at each other and shrugged. "I'll show you the way Victoria." he said as he picked up her bags and lead the way to his rooms.

Now, it was two nights later and Victoria was standing in the middle of his room, of their room and felt anxious. She was to share the bed with her husband and although he had told her that he wouldn't expect a true marriage, would he want to make love to her? Did she want to make love to her husband? Could she? She closed her eyes, she didn't know.

Diego entered his room, their room and saw how anxious his bride was. This was not how he wanted to be married; he wanted his wife to love him for himself not because of a terrible mistake. "Victoria, I'm sorry that you couldn't have your own room."

She turned to face her husband. "No, Diego, it's I who should be apologising for putting you in this position in the first place."

They stared nervously at each other, both unsure of what to do next. "Would you like me to leave while you change?" he asked understandingly.

She nodded. "Gracias." she whispered.

Diego gave a small smile. "It will be okay Victoria, it will just take time." he said as he gently squeezed her shoulder before he turned and left the room.

Victoria began to undress herself slowly with trembling hands, this was not the wedding she had always dreamed of. Nor the wedding night for that matter. She never thought she would have entered into a forced marriage because she had disgraced herself by being in the family way. She had always believed that she would marry Zorro and to have his children, she never imagined marrying Diego because she needed someone to save her reputation.

No-one had heard or seen Zorro since that night and she knew now, in her heart, that he would never return. Not that it mattered much, de Soto had been very subdued since that night three months ago, he had not harassed the citizens in any way and the lancers had in fact caught a number of bandits on their own so there was almost no need for a hero to come to their aid.

She looked down at her still smooth stomach, still amazed by the life that was growing inside her, she didn't look pregnant and she wondered when she would start to grow big. She shook her head and as she pulled her nightshirt down, there was a soft knock on the door and Diego opened it slightly.

"Victoria." he called out.

"It's okay Diego, you can come in now." she replied as she quickly reached for her wrap that she had laid on his bed, their bed.

Diego opened the door further and entered the room. He saw his wife standing in the middle of room near his bed, wearing her nightshirt with a wrap around her shoulders.

"I...I didn't know which...side of the...bed" she blushed furiously.

He smiled at her nervousness, he too felt nervous. "I usually sleep on the right side but if you wish I can change over." he offered.

"No, no, it'll be okay." she replied as she moved to the other side of the bed. She heard a rustle and looked back. She quickly turned away as she realised that Diego was undressing. She blushed once more as she removed her wrap and slid into the bed without looking in his direction.

Diego's heart was pounding as he quickly changed into his nightshirt and distinguished all candles except for the one next to the bed. He turned around and saw his bride laying on her side, with her back to him and his heart went out to her. It wasn't easy for either of them.

Victoria's mouth was dry, her heart pounded as she laid on her side facing the wall and then suddenly she felt the mattress dip and realised that he had joined her in bed. She whimpered as she clinched her fists tight as tears welled in her eyes.

"Victoria." he said as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled his wife over towards him.

"Oh Diego." she wailed.

His heart broke at her grief and pulled her into his arms. "Let it go Victoria, let it all go." he whispered.

And she did. She sobbed her heart out as she clung to her husband's nightshirt. She grieved for what had happened, she grieved for the loss of the man she loved and she grieved for the man who was now her husband. Diego deserved better than to be married to a fallen woman.

It took time for Victoria to grieve and for some strange reason, she felt safe within Diego's comforting arms. "I'm… sorry...Diego..." her voice hoarse.

"Shhh, there's nothing to be sorry about." he planted a soft kiss to her hair.

She was about to snuggle further into his comforting embrace but stiffened as she remembered that this was her husband, a husband because of her condition.

Diego felt her stiffen, understood immediately the reason for it and loosen his hold on her.

"Umm..." She muttered, embarrassed as she shifted away from him, she couldn't believe that she was about to nestle in his arms even though the idea did have some appeal to her, she just wanted to be held but at the same time she didn't want to give him the wrong impression.

"Would you like me to douse the candle?" he asked, his voice crackled with his own emotions.

"Si, unless you like to read or something." she replied, not knowing what interests he had.

"Sometimes I do read in bed but I don't feel like it tonight." he confirmed as he leant over and blew out the candle on his side of the bed, darkening the room instantly

"Goodnight Victoria." he said as he settled more comfortably.

"Goodnight Diego." her voice crackled as she rolled back onto her side, facing the wall.

* * *

><p>Diego and Victoria soon settled into their life together and as the weeks passed, their friendship deepened at the same time as her belly grew. And although they continued to share a bed, he had kept his promise that he wouldn't expect or demand anything from her.<p>

Then one night, four months after their marriage, Diego entered their room and found his wife sitting at her dresser. Her hairbrush was in her left hand and she was rubbing her swollen stomach with her right hand.

He smiled. "Is the little one restless?" he asked.

She smiled back. "You could say that, he is kicking strongly."

Diego hesitated for a second. "May I?"

Her smiled widened. "You know you don't have to ask Diego."

He nodded as he knelt down and gently placed his hand on her belly. His eyes widened in surprise at the strength of the kicks. "Our little one is wide awake." he said a little awed by the movement.

Her eyes filled with tears at his words. It was the first time Diego had acknowledged so freely of her child as his. He had never asked again who the father of her baby was and she never told him, she just didn't think he would understand. He looked up and their eyes met and held. She found herself losing herself in those blue eyes of his and she was surprised to see longing in them. Since their marriage and of their sharing of his bed, she could not help but be aware of his desire for her but he had never once demanded his rights. But now looking into his eyes, she could see his love, his longing for her. Had he fallen in love with her? What about herself, had she come to love her husband?

Diego felt himself drawn into her soft brown eyes and he couldn't pull himself away from her. He didn't want to pull away from her any more. He leant closer and gently pressed his lips to hers. Victoria was surprised but pleasantly so as she felt his warm lips press against hers in a soft touch and began to kiss him back. Diego let out a low moan as he felt her respond and kissed her more firmly. She shivered as his warm lips teased hers in a dance that melted her. Never before had she been kissed so tenderly, so lovingly as she was now. She shivered again as she felt his moist tongue dart over her lips, tasting her and she willing parted her lips under his gentle coaxing.

There was a pounding on the door but it was ignored, they were too caught up in their passions to answer it. The knocking came again, more insistent. Victoria didn't want to stop kissing Diego, it was nothing like she ever imagined but when the knocking came a third time, she pulled back from the enticingly warm body of her husband. "Go away." she called out.

"Victoria, are you okay?" came a woman's voice from the other side of the door.

But Victoria didn't want to answer; she wanted to go back into Diego's arms.

The knocking came once more. "Victoria." came the same woman's voice, more worriedly this time.

Victoria slowly became aware of her surroundings and felt totally disorientated. She didn't know where she was, who she was.

"Senorita, open up, please." came that familiar voice.

That's Pilar, what is she doing at the hacienda? She thought to herself. And why is she calling me Senorita?

It was then that Victoria woke completely, still very bewildered. What was she doing at the tavern, in her old bed? She threw back the covers, stumbled out of bed towards the door and opened it to find Pilar standing there looking very concerned.

"Thank god, Victoria, I was very worried about you. I have been trying to wake you for several minutes now."

Victoria shook her head as she struggled with her confusion. "What…what?"

"Are you okay Victoria?" she asked worriedly.

"I...don't...know." she looked down at her smooth flat stomach and placed her hand on it. "I'm not married to Diego." she said strangely.

Pilar gave her employer a rather odd look. "Nooo, you're not."

Victoria frowned. "And I'm not pregnant?"

This time Pilar raised both her eyebrows. "Well you would know that better than me."

Victoria reached out and frantically grabbed her friend's arm as she began to recover from her confusion. "Madre de dios, I've been dreaming."

Pilar chuckled. "That must have been some dream Victoria, to be married to Don Diego and pregnant too."

"But it was all so real Pilar." she said convincingly.

Pilar nodded. "I know. I've had some interesting dreams myself." she paused and then grinned cheekily. "So what was it like to be married to Don Diego?" she teased her friend.

"Why you...I'm not going to tell you." she blushed deeply.

Pilar chuckled and shook her head. "That good was it?"

"Oh go away Pilar, I'll be down shortly." she grinned at her friend before she closed the door. She had a feeling that Pilar would never let her forget about her dream of being married to Diego.

Victoria put her trembling hands to her burning face as she remembered kissing Diego in her dream and how good it had felt. She couldn't believe that she had dreamt everything, from waking up with him in her bed, to finding out that she was pregnant, to Zorro leaving her and finally to her marriage to her closest friend. It had seemed so real, especially her marriage to Diego, somehow it just seemed right to be married to him. She couldn't believe that she was thinking about Diego in that way, as a husband, as a ...lover... especially when she was in love with Zorro.

She shook her head as she crossed to her bed, pulled the covers up and began to ready herself for the coming day.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

I hope you have enjoyed this story - there's a sequel coming soon...


End file.
